


Me and you, us.

by 0621pm



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Short & Sweet, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0621pm/pseuds/0621pm





	Me and you, us.

I stared at the horizon as the sun starts to sink, leaving me breathless like the beauty of the dusk usually does. I felt hands, fingers, slowly carassing my cheek as another strong arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled, reminiscing the old times we had when we were young ; my mind flooded. With memories, and I found myself drifting back to the past as the tide turned. I felt myself slowly drifting away from reality, from the rough sand where we sat. And now, I see myself, eighteen again, and in love.

He was a football player, the school's MVP, and Golcha's top athlete. I first met him when I was sixteen. A little naive, of course, to be falling in love at that stage. He wasn't that into me, I could tell. I had competition too, well, what can I say? I'm not the type of boy a guy falls for. 

My mind travels far back to Woollim, when I first texted him, and when he gave me my first gift from him - An EXO keychain - it wasn't much, but I still loved it. It was the poem he sent , the short text messages I'd get every night even though we were busy with our examinations that year. It was the soft way he smiled, and the way he'd make me breathless by only looking at me in the hallways on the way to class. It was him. I saw my happiness reflected on my parents' faces on the day I got proposed. Just after I graduated from Geumdong HS, and became a singer. It was the best year of my life. Although I tried to hide my feelings, sometimes, I think he understands. And that's the best thing about him.

Marriage. We got married at my house, and gosh, was I embarrassed that day. He was grinning from ear to ear on that fateful day. I remember when we moved in together, and how he showed me how to do stuff I didn't know how to. But the best thing was, we were in love.

I felt a soft whisper in my ear, I was brought back to reality. He was smiling his crooked smile that after all these years still makes me get butterflies in my stomach. Sometimes, I wonder if he does really truly love me. But my insecurity was answered by the look in his big doe eyes and soft murmur, his lips told me as the night grew cold, 

"Let's go home, Jaehyun. Bongji is waiting".

"I love you, Kim Jibeom" I told him, eventhough I didn't know why I said that. His eyes become soft, and he smiled too,

"You're my life now. Nothing will change that", and we kissed. 

And at that moment when we broke off and put our foreheads together, when I stared into his eyes,  
I swear we were infinite.

The end (:


End file.
